


Is it just a Chemical?

by TheHoplessRomantic18



Category: Pocket Morty's, Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Drunk Driving, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love/Hate, Multi, Profanity, Rough Sex, Swearing, Tough Love, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoplessRomantic18/pseuds/TheHoplessRomantic18
Summary: Your life is pretty much 1st world problems in a nutshell. Your not ready to graduate high school, your not ready to pay bills, go to college, or sit in a cubicle until you die.You want something exciting, you want something to get your adrenaline pumping in your veins. I guess you can say, you want something out of this world.Who knew a crazy sociopathic 70 year old scientist (Who is also your best friend's grandfather by the way) would give that to you?And who knew that it would turn into something more?Buckle in kids, and awaaaaay we go!!





	1. The Start of one hell of an Adventure

I couldn't hear the police sirens behind me as I hit 150 on the highway, the wind and adrenaline rushing in my veins. I couldn't slow down, I didn't want to. If anything I went faster pushing 200

I popped another wheelie on my bike and wanted to lean back more but that's when I heard the horn of the cruiser trailing behind me. I cursed under my breath and pulled over. 

I hopped off my bike, took off my red helmet and leaned against the bike, lighting a cigarette waiting for the officer to come consult me. I smiled big as I saw my brother exit the cruiser.

"Nate! How is my big bro?~" I said in the tone of the 'what a coincidence seeing you here'. He simply rolled his eyes and put on his black shaders. 

"License and registration ma'am" he grumbled 

I chuckled taking another drag of my cigarette and ended up pulling out my wallet, taking out my drivers license and I reached into my pouch to get my registration. I handed it to him and and blew a cloud of smoke to his face. He inhales deeply as if to stay calm, the I hear him say something along the lines of "stay put". He retreated back to his car.

I stood their doing nothing but smoking my cigarette until my phone buzzed in my back pocket, I pulled it out and pressed the home button. A smile grew on my face when I saw I got a text from my favorite wannabe Summer Smith.

Summer☀️:  
Where R U? UR L8

Me:  
Got pulled over by my bro, be there in 20min or I might ditch, haven't decided yet

Summer☀️:  
DON'T YOU DARE!!! I am NOT doing this project alone 

Me:  
😪 fine I'll show up.

"Hey" Nate spat. I looked up from my phone as he gave back my belongings back. 

"I'm giving you a ticket with a fine of $200-" I immediately cut him off.

"Oh come on big bro I have no job how am I gonna pay for it?" I shouted pulling my cigarette out of my mouth. He just gave me a dirty look. 

"Figure it out"

"What did I even do!?" With this he snapped

"What did you do!? (Y/N) you were driving down the highway at nearly 200 miles an hour! Then you popped a wheelie which by the way is illegal! We've talked about this (Y/N), plus your late for school, your luck I don't fine you for that"

I growled at him "you can't fine me!"

"Minors are suppose to be in school between the hours of 7:30-4:30" 

"I'm 19 and you know it!"

He rolled his eyes and stared at the ticket for a good amount of time. He gave a very heavy sigh then tore up the ticket and looked at me 

"This is the last time I bail you out (Y/N)" he turned on his heel and walked back to his car.

"Love you too big bro!!!" I called out. He simply gave me the bird as he climbed into the cruiser. I stubbed out my cigarette and put everything back in their rightful place. I swung my right leg over my bike and turned on the engine.I put on my helmet, drove off. As much as I want to call his bluff, it was a little too soon, so I decided to just drive to school at a respectable speed.

I got there around an hour late, luckily my class with the project with Summer isn't till the end of the day but we do have other classes together.

I hopped off and walked inside with my helmet hanging from my finger tips. The bell rung to let out students. Of course I could hear people talking about me, I did change my hair a little. I now have crimson highlights in my long (H/C) hair. 

I found my locker next my favorite kid in the whole school, besides Summer of course. I bent down at the waist behind him and leaned down to his ear

"Hey Morty~" I said in a very flirty tone, he jumped and his back slammed into his open locker 

"(Y-Y-Y/N)!! Y-you scared me!!!" I smiled and opened my locker to put down my helmet and grab a notebook. I could feel his eyes on me, I smiled and caught a sideways glance at him, of course he froze and started to babble like the cute idiot he is.

"D-Did you just get here?" He asked 

I nodded torturing him a little more. He started to sweat a little and tried to figure out what to do next. 

"There you are!!! You had me literally panicking" I heard a familiar voice behind me, I turn to see none other than Summer Smith herself. I smiled and shut my locker with my foot. 

"I'm here, but your lucky it's our last class of the day. If was next period I would be gone the second it was over" I joked leaning back against the locker. She huffed and went on.

"You couldn't do that either! your coming to sleep over this weekend" my heart stopped and I put my head in my hands.

"(Y/N) is s-s-spending the weekend at our house!?" Morty asked in schock.

"Yes Morty now shut up" Summer hissed at her younger brother

How could I forget, I promised her I would sleep over at her place this weekend cuz I left her hanging on our science project last week. 

I looked up at her "I'm sorry, I forgot. I still need to go home and get some things, will you text me your address?" 

Summer simply rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to text me her info. The bell had rung in the process. She grabbed my arm and started to drag me to our next class. I turned back and waved at Morty. 

"See you later Morty!!" I shouted, he simply blushed and gave me a half hearted wave. Summer gave a fake gag as we turned the corner.

"It's gross when you flirt with my 14 YEAR OLD brother" she commented. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not actually flirting, he's waay too young for me, I just like seeing him get all flustered and nervous." I said with a smile that I think creeped her out.

The day droned on. Nothing but Facts, fiction, and fractions. After we were done I bid my goodbyes to Summer and ran down the hall to my locker, when I turned the corner I bumped into someone falling onto my ass. My notebook flew to my assailant, landing in his lap 

"Hey! W-watch where yoURRRPur going stupid bitch" he said. 

I sneered at him. He wore a lab coat, a blue long sleeve, accompanied with brown corduroys and black shoes. His hair stood up in all kinds of directions, almost like if Albert Einstein and Doc Brown had a kid, he also had what looked like vomit dripping down from his lips. I stood up and so did he. Was he a teacher? Never seen him around here before. 

He threw my notebook to me catching me off guard. 

"Watch we're your gURRRPoing next time" he simply said. I give him a dirty look 

"Right back 'atcha prick" I said under my breath. Obviously he heard it because his next look wasn't so pleasant. 

"Who the hell of you think your talking to?" He said with intimidation. I then realized he stood half a foot taller than me, but I didn't back down.

"I think I'm talking to you, you stupid fuck!" I said a little louder than I wanted. He grabbed me by my collar and brought me close to his face, he reeked of alcohol. 

"Listen to you little shit you best quURRRPit while your ahead. You have no clue what I'm caURRPpable of!" He said with venom in his voice. I laughed in his face.

"I'm so scared~" I said in a very patronizing tone. I hear someone scream for someone in the distance, I didn't catch the name but it got this old fucks attention.

He dropped me and shoulder tapped me as he walked away.

"I'm not wasting my time on a lUUURPittle girl like you" his final words left his mouth as he disappeared around the corner sprinting again. I shake it off and get my helmet from my locker and head home.

As I pull up I see my brother's cruiser in the driveway, I also see my dad's work truck parked in front. I pull into the garage wondering what he's doing home. I walk in and put my helmet on the counter. As I'm looking through the mail I hear footsteps approach. I groan already knowing who it is. 

"We need to have a talk young lady" I sigh dodging his comment.

"I'm staying at Summer's this weekend" 

He walked up and spun me around.

"I'm serious! Going nearly 200 miles on the highway!? What the hell were you thinking!?" He shouted, I twisted my body out of his grip. 

"I was fine, I was watching my surroundings" I said. My father wasn't having it. He turned to my brother and started chewing him out 

"You should've gave her the god damn ticket! I dont care if she doesn't have a job and she'll have you pay for it, have some restraint and let her figure it out herself!!" 

I grabbed my helmet and started to run upstairs and my father yelled after me 

"Hey!!! I'm not done talking!"

"Well I am!" I said with a shout slamming my door shut. I hear more shouting from dad and Nate. Next thing I knew I heard the front door open and shut. I walk over to my window to see my dad get in his work truck and drive off. 

There was a soft knock at my door. I ignored it while I grabbed my duffle bag and started packing for longer than a weekend. Guess I'll sleep in a motel or something. 

My door opened to show my brother leaning against the door frame. I just ignored him while I packed.

"You know he's just worried about you." He said quietly. I couldn't help but to scoff. 

"Well he's parenting me like I'm 16"

"Then stop acting like it! Why did you even go that fast!? Do you have a death wish or something!?"

'That's an understatement' I thought

"Look I know what's waiting for me after I finish high school. Nothing but bills, debts, depression, anxiety, and working until I die! I don't want to work in a cubicle for the rest of my life! I don't want to go to college!! I want something new! I want something that won't want to make me kill myself from Boredom!" I finish packing at least a weeks worth of clothes. With my helmet in my hand and my bag over my shoulder. I shove past my brother and down the stairs as he follows me. 

"I'm tired of his rules! I'm leaving"

"Where are you gonna go you have no where!" He shouted after me. I walked into the garage and opened the garage door. 

"I'm staying with Summer this weekend if you remember, and I'll probably sleep in a motel after that. I'm sick of you and dad trying to run my life!" I hop on my bike, start it and my brother puts his hands on mine on the handles as a way to try and stop me.

"Because you are trying to run from it!!! Think about this (Y/N)! This isn't sunshine and rainbows. There is nothing that you can hope for that will take you from reality!" He shouted over my engine. I put on my helmet with a scowl on my face and rev up the engine loud enough to get my brother to cover his ears 

"WATCH ME!" I shouted as I pulled out into the street. The drive to Summers is a little over 20 minutes but with how fast I went, I was there in 10. I park in front and hop off. I hear the front door open and Summer runs out.

"It about time!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry" I simply said. She nodded towards my huge duffle bag on my back.

"Are you joining the military or something?" 

"I sorta got into an argument with my dad and I sorta....left" I shyly said. Summer just rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to text someone. We stood in silence while she waited for a response. Her phone buzzed and she read through the message. 

"My mom says it's okay for you to stay here as long as you need too." I began to reject her offer by holding my hands up but she just grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside. 

"Too late to reject it now. Come on and I'll get you settled in" she said with annoyance in her voice. I closed the door behind me as she led me to the living room. Where I saw Morty playing video games on the couch. His eyes found me and his smile grew. 

"Hi (Y/N)!" I waved at him and sat on the chair besides the couch. 

"My parents are out tonight, so it's just us and my grandfather is in the garage working" Summer said as she planted herself at the opposite end of the couch from Morty. I nodded the pulled out my phone to browse Reddit. I watched a video of how a dad turned a toilet to R2-D2 'Nice' I thought.

"MoURRPrty I need you to come into the garage rURRPeal quick." I hear a gruff familiar voice 

"Aww Geez R-Rick, c-can I go after this round?" He stuttered, standing up already admitting defeat. I decide to take a peak and look a who he was talking to. My mouth dropped open as I stood up. Summer noticed my sudden movement, she spoke as me and that man. Rick what ever his fucking name is, locked eyes on each other both sharing shocked looks. 

"(Y/N)? What's wrong?" She turned to look over her shoulder and look at Rick. His face turned from shock to disgust. I did the same. 

"What the fuck" we both said in unison.


	2. What the fuck is going on!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems a bit rushed what's happening

We all stood in silence. Morty and Summer looking between me and their grandfather, but me and Rick still looking at each other. 

"Why the fuck are you here?" 

"What am I doing here!? Why the hell are you doing here!" I shouted.

"I fucking liURRPve here" 

"Well I was invited here"

Rick turned towards Summer's direction. 

"You know this Bitch?" He asked taking out a silver flask from his inner coat pocket. I saw nothing but red and Summer sensed it. She stood up and positioned herself between me and Rick 

"Cut the crap Rick, leave her alone, you best get along with her since she'll be staying with us for a while." She said holding an arm on me and the other out to Rick. He looked at Summer then back to me. His eyes lingered on me for a minute before he scoffed and drank from his flask.

"Morty let's go, it reeks of royal bitchyness in here" he turned his back and started to walk away. 

"Not like we need a senile old piece of crap here!" I shouted.   
Rick stiffened an glared back over his shoulder. I gave him a cocky smile. 

"Morty now!" He shouted, Morty obeyed his command like a pup.

"Later (Y/N)!" He waved at me before disappearing into the garage with Rick. 

I picked up the pillow on my chair, collapsed into the empty spot, shoved the pillow into my face an screamed. I swear I could here Rick scream too and Morty shouting for him to calm down. 

I threw the pillow across the room and stared at the ceiling. 

"Should I even ask what the hell what was (Y/N)?" 

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little tim box. I opened it to reveal my lighter and the 4 blunts and 5 joints I have. I put one joint behind my ear and one in my mouth. I took the lighter out of the box and shut it and shoved it into my pocket. I lit up the joint my mouth and inhaled deep. 

"Maybe later.... Let's just say me and your grandfather met on a wrong foot" I exhaled a thick cloud of smoke towards the ceiling. I passed the joint to Summer but she refused, she'd rather get high huffing glue.

After about a few hours Summer and I migrated up to her room and did homework, I do tend to function better when I'm high. Luckily I have like half a pound of weed left. After homework we kinda just laid back and talked while I hot boxed her room. 

Around 2 a.m Summer finally crashed. I finished up my last joint and tossed the remains into a little plastic cup I had. Got up from my position on the floor and went downstairs to get a glass of water or whiskey, what ever I found first. I walked in and didn't feel the need to turn on the light. 

I opened the pantry and couldn't find any alcohol. So I went to the fridge and I found a pack of beer. I shrugged and took one. I open it to take a few drinks, it's not as hard hitting as I wanted it to be but it'll have to do. Being high got me thinking, as it normally does, but why does Rick hate me? Sure I called him names but, I'm sure that isn't really any reason to hate me. He's the one with the problem not me! I downed the can and crushed in my hands getting mad at him again, I open the fridge to rummage around some more. 

I found a chilled moscato that's been open but it looks like only there's only been a little taken from it, I guess who ever drank it didn't like since it's in the back of the fridge. Lord knows how long it's been there. I opened it and drank. It tasted very sweet and had a black cherry flavor to it, I really liked it. I closed the fridge to find a wine glass. I finally found one and filled it to the brim with the moscato.

I drank all of it in a couple of gulps, and I refilled my glass. God, why do I even care what Rick thinks? I haven't even met the guy properly, what's he to me? He's nothing important with his crazy hair, and his stupid dominating demeanor. With his dark piercing eyes, his...handsome features. I shake my head. What the fuck am I talking about!? This guy is like 50 years older than me! I shut up and finish what's in my glass, starting to feel a buzz I pour another glass an start on that one.

I decide to light one of the blunts I had in my pocket and smoke it while I drank. After a repeated cycle of drinking, smoking, and refilling my glass, I hear a door open and shut, followed by a few grumbled goodnights, not long after I saw the devil himself walk into the kitchen. He was surprised to see me. I rolled my eyes an mumbled into my cup. 

"Relax old man, I'm too high and not drunk enough to argue with you, I just came down here for a drink" I tipped my glass to him, not making any eye contact with him. 

He just opened the fridge an pulled out a can of beer himself. He moved to across the kitchen leaning against the counter in front of me. 

"I'm not interested in heURRParing your sob story" he said drinking from the beer. 

"I wasn't going to, can you go to your room or the garage and fucking drink yourself to oblivion alone please?" I spit at him. I take another drag of my blunt and I look above the lit ambers. He walked up to me and put his arms on either side of my waist against the counter. I felt my whole body stiffen as he bent at the waist and put his face close to mine.

"I fucking live here, and I'm old enough to be your grandfather. You don't tell me what to do you little bitch" he growled. I have no idea why but the growl sent shivers down my spine, in the good way. I gave a crooked smile and blew the smoke from my lungs to his face. He coughed and stood up straight glaring at me. 

"Don't fucking do that you dumb bitch!" He said as he waved the rest of the smoke away.

"Why not?~" I asked in a seductive tone, taking another drag.

"Because where I come from, you blow smoke in someone's face means you want to fight or fuck" he causally said taking out his flask and drinking it. I think he's getting drunk

I coughed out the smoke in shock from his comment. Fuck? Him?! Yeah right!

"Like I would fuck you, even if we did, you couldn't keep up with me" I commented drinking my moscato relieving my burning throat. He raised an eyebrow 

"You suURRPre about that?" I nodded

"100% sure" when I said this, his eyes traveled down my body, I looked down as well, I had forget I changed into some black shorts and I just wore a low cut tank top with no bra on. I looked back up and his eyes haven't left my body. I felt a dampness in my shorts.

What.the.fuck.

I cannot be getting turned on by this old man staring at me like a piece of meat. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I could really see him now. He leaned his back on the counter and used his left elbow to support him. He looked so, bold and...dangerous. I shift an cross my legs burying my face in the cup and I could hear him chuckle. My cheeks heated up and he boasted out laughing. 

"You talk a lot of game kid, I'm pretty sure you're the one who couldn't handle me" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow to him 

"Oh? How so?" I asked letting my eyes look up over the rim on the glass and make eye contact with him. 

He pushed himself off the counter and slowly made his way back to me as I took one last deep drag of my small blunt and I threw the rest of the stub into the last drink of my moscato. I set the glass behind me.

Rick put his hands on the counter on either side of me and spoke in a low voice. 

"I may be old sweetheart, but I can run like a racehorse." The words took the express down from my ears to the aching part between my legs. I wanted to press my body against his and just know what he would do, but I just settled for a slow exhale of smoke to his face. 

He took in the smoke and just gave me a dark, sexy smile. I swear I could see him move closer but that's when the light in the kitchen turned on and we hear a voice. 

"(Y-Y/N)? R-R-Rick" We both turn to see Morty standing there half asleep. I'm shocked and don't know what to do except slap Rick and push him off of me onto his ass on the floor.

"I told you get off of me!!" I screamed covering my chest.

Morty looked horrified 

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry! I-I swear I didn't see anything!!" Then he took off running back upstairs to his room. 

I groaned resting my face in my hands. What the fuck were we just about to do!? Rick grumbled getting up. 

"That hurt you little bitch!" I rolled my eyes and I take my glass to wash it out. 

"I'm going to bed" I put my glass away and leave the kitchen turning off the light. Leaving him alone in the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a lot if reads in a short time! Thank you guys so much!!! 
> 
> Sorry if the chapter seems a bit like rushed to the point but I want I have in store will make up for that


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter, hold on to your horses cuz let’s just say rick is more than what you anticipated

_My body was on fire, Rick's lips traveled slowly down my navel as I whimpered and squirmed under his touch. His experienced fingers twisted and pulled my hard nipples. My back arched on the bed, pushing my breasts into his hands more. He growled in approval as he reached his goal, of the heat between my legs_

_"R-Rick~~" I whimpered looking down at him. His eyes caught mine, filled with lust and a primal need for me._

_"Shhh baby girl~ Let daddy make you feel good" the last few words were muffled as he put his lips on my clit and kissed it. I bite my lip to hold in a moan. I pulled on the restraints around my wrists wanting to thrust my fingers into his pale blue hair. He just gave me a throaty laugh._

_"Nice try little girl~" he started to thrust his tongue into my hole. I gasped feeling my legs involuntarily open wider welcoming him._

_"R-Rick!!" I feel the knot in my stomach begin to tighten._

_'Fuck, how can he make me get so close so quick?' I thought, his abuse on my pussy never let up, he was like a starving man. My pelvis kept pushing back onto his face grinding every once in a while. His hands forced my hips down to remain on the bed_

_"Your enjoying this aren't you sweet heart?~ you want to cum in daddy's mouth?~" he spoke in that sexy voice. I nodded a little too eagerly. He went back to his assault. I felt my body begin the climb to my orgasm. I panted feeling the line of sweat on my body build. I was so close, his relentless pace felt so good it was pushing me to the edge._

_His eyes looked up into my eyes, they were full of danger, lust, and boldness. I loved it. I felt myself getting closer and closer. Suddenly he stopped and moved his head away. I whimpered._

_"W-why did you stop?" I begged. He didn't say a word he just crawled up my body positioning himself at my entranced and in one swift motion he thrusted himself into me. I screamed in pleasure as he starts to pound away. He was bringing me closer and closer to my finish. Then he whispered into my ear as his pace went faster and harder._

_"Wake up (Y/N), wake up~" he gave three final thrusts and I came all over him, waking up from my heavenly dream._

 

"(Y/N)! Wake up! Breakfast is ready" I heard Summer yelling from the other side of the door all the while pounding on it. I woke up in a sweat, my body trembling and my clit throbbing. 

 

'Oh. my. fucking. god, did I just..' I grab my phone to look at the time. '9:48' it read. I groaned getting up feeling my body ache. My knees were wobbly as I stood up from the air mattress on the floor. I felt an amazing buzzing feeling down in my pants and I could feel it very damp. 

 

'I did not just cum in a wet dream for my best friends grandfather.' I thought to myself.

I shook it off and I fixed myself up in Summer's mirror. I just wore what I went to bed with. Black pajama shorts with a matching black tank top. I exited the room to head downstairs. I entered the dining room to hear Summer and Mrs. Smith setting up the table.

 

"Good morning Mrs. Smith" I commented fixing my crazy morning hair as best as I could. She gave me a warm smile.

 

"Good morning (Y/N) and please call me Beth, How are you?"

 

"I'm good, thank you again for letting me stay here Mrs. Smi- I mean Beth"

 

"Oh of course dear it's alright, I'd rather you stay here that in some cheap ghetto motel, you'll find living with us won't be as bad as your previous living situation" I smiled at her as I sat in the chair next to Summer.

Morty came down rubbing his eyes mumbling a 'morning' to everyone, followed by his father. 

 

I suddenly blushed staring at Morty, remembering the details of last night. He looked back at me with a confused look and just sat down while Beth set up the table with food. 

 

"Morty go get your grandpa, he's in the garage." My heart stopped and I let my eyes fall to my plate. Beth sat to my right as I hear a pair of footsteps enter the dining room. Two people sat at the table with Rick right in front of me and everyone began to dig in. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I look down at my lap to check.

 

Summer ☀️ :

Wats UR problem?

 

Me:

Bad dream.

 

I put my phone under my thigh and help myself to some food. I don't pay attention to the conversation. The only voice, that I shamefully admit, I'm listening for is Rick's 

 

'Will he rat me out for drinking last night? Or will Morty say something?' I thought as I ate my eggs.

 

I couldn't help but to look up, he seemed to not be bothered by me, it's like I wasn't even here to him, but I can swear I can see a very...sexy smirk play on his lips. I blush and go back to my task of shoving food into my mouth. 

 

After breakfast I helped Beth clean up then me and Summer went to sunbathe in the backyard. I put on a pale blue 2-piece bikini and Summer put on a pink one. We both laid out on sun chairs and just talked while I smoked a blunt. 

 

"Hey so I heard Miranda Moyer is throwing a party later, wanna go?" Summer asked staring at her phone. I look over at her.

 

"When?"

 

"Around 1:30 and it'll end at 8. It's a pool party" 

 

I look at my phone 12:37 it read

 

"Sure why the hell not I need to by more weed from CJ anyway"

 

"Speaking of CJ, I heard you two were like, a thing now" I choked on the smoke that was entering my lungs.

 

"Are you serious? No way! CJ is a total asshole and from what I heard he can't even keep it up" Summer rolled over laughing. 

 

"I was just asking cause I heard from Bethany who heard it from Tom who heard it from CJ that you guys were a thing now"

 

"Please! HE kissed ME when he was shit-faced at Aria Swenson's birthday party. Plus I like older men, not boys" 

 

"Meow, so is there any guy you have your eyes on?" My thoughts went straight back to my dream and I shifted in my seat. 

 

"There is this one guy but I don't know, he's related to another friend of mine" Summer shrugged and just laid back to let her body absorb the sun. I laid back staring at the blue sky patterned with fluffy white clouds through my sunglasses. I need to stop thinking about Rick, he's way out of my league. Well he's an asshole so maybe not so much out of my league.

 

After a few minutes of silence and listening to Shawn Mendez, Morty came out to water the grass. I smile noticing him out the corner of my eyes. I sit up and sit at the edge of the chair.

 

"Hey Morty!~" he seemed startled when I said his name.

 

"O-o-oh! H-h-h-hi (Y-Y/N)" he said refusing to turn to look at me. I gave him a almost shy smile an he just started getting more nervous. 

 

"Got any plans today?" I asked, he shook his head as he walked over to the faucet to turn on the hose.

 

"Hopefully nothing but knowing Rick he might take me off somewhere" I give him a smile.

 

"At least you spend time with your grandfather, I think that's good that you guys are close" 

 

I hear Summer smirk as well as Morty

 

“Close isn’t how I would put it, Morty is more like his Guinea pig” 

 

“S-summer! We’re partners!”

 

“More like side kick that’s treated worse than Robin”

 

“Wasn't Robin bad in the end anyway?”

 

They both go off on a tangent. When I prepare myself to lay back down a chill goes up my spine. I freeze and instantly turn around, to look up at the windows on the second floor. Nothing. My eyes dart to the sliding door and I see the end of a white coat disappear towards the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own Rick and Morty or the characters. I just own my own character and the plot.
> 
> I absolutely love Rick and Morty and I adore Rick! I read plenty of Rick Sanchez fan fiction on this site and I wanted I write my own. I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
